Georgetown University (GU) has supported a successful NIH/NCI funded multidisciplinary program in cancer treatment research for the past 20 years, integrating medical oncology, surgery and radiation oncology within the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC). A novel aspect of this research has been focused on developing radiation sensitizing strategies. Molecular targets for radiation sensitization (and chemosensitization) of cancers have been recognized as a significant new area for drug development research, with potential for improving local tumor control, lower treatment-related morbidities and enhanced therapeutic ratio. Furthermore, industry interest has focused on the potential market for such agents, estimated to be in excess of $10 billion annually. In this planning grant application, institutional commitment of personnel, space and shared resources, as well as commitments by two industrial partners (a medical device manufacturer and a biotechnology company) of financial support will provide the initial critical structure for this program. In the performance of the aims in this application, a third partner will be identified, a partner meeting will be planned and scheduled, strategic planning, patent and publication policies will be developed. Successful competition and completion of the aims of this planning application will allow for the next step in AP4 center development.